Sarah, Chuck and Revenge
by Airwalker91
Summary: Seventeen years after Chuck was kidnapped, and tortered...He finilly gives the name of his captor to Sarah who finds information on her, not knowing what she was about to bring down upon her family.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I know this isn't the best story...It might suck, because this is my first fanfic, so please be nice lol..But I do want people to be honest about it. Hope Yall enjoy!_

* * *

_The Crazed Agent_

The red light flickered off and on as she stood across from Mr. Bartowski, the smell of sweat and blood was high, so was the stress of the long night they had together.

"For the last time, where is the intersect?" She said slamming her hand down on the table, that separated her and him.

"I don't know," Chuck said, his voice weak, and shallow.

She sighed. "Mr. Bartowski, you are a hard man to break...Either a) You know nothing, or b) you are very good lier." Her thick Russian accent made her sound colder, than she wanted herself too. "Look, I will keep my promise, if you keep yours...Tell me what I want to know, and I will let you go," She said sitting back down in the chair, that was placed there for her.

"I don't know any thing," Chuck said looking at her.

She sighed again, and nodded to the two guards, that stood by the door. "Take him back to Buy More, he doesn't know anything," She said smirking some. "But Mr. Bartowski, tell any one, where you have been pass twenty four hours, and I will kill sister and friends. Hell I will find father and kill him," She said getting up. She watched the guards as they untied and lifted Chuck up. She opened the door and watched them leave.

_Two Hours Later_

Sarah ran over to Chuck's lifeless body, or so she thought. The fear in her was more than ever, seeing him laying there, not moving. Would she ever hear is voice again, or kiss him again. Was this the end? She asked herself, as she rolled him onto his back, sighing with some relief as she notice his chest moving up and down. "Chuck please, hold on...Casey is getting help." She said hoping he would hear and take what she said to heart. The little time that passed, while she said words of encouragement, and held on to him, seem to pass slowly, as she waited. She looked at the dried blood stuck to his face and clothes. "Chuck, what happen? Who did this too you?" She asked, wanting to know, so she could find and teach this person a lesson. But Chuck unable to answer, just looked at her...Feeling sleepy, his eyes heavy.

"Chuck stay awake, please!" Sarah said looking away from Chuck's face to the approaching medics.

"Ma'am please step away," One said pushing Sarah away gently. But she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay and make Chuck feel better.

Tears escaped her eyes as the medics worked...Casey standing beside Sarah, looked at her and sighed.

"He'll be okay, Walker," He said trying to smile. Sarah nodded and went back to watching, then followed the medics as they loaded Chuck into the back of the ambulance.

_17 years later_

_(Time passes quickly)_

"Dad, Mom, I'm home!" Jack Irving Bartowski yelled as he slammed the front door shut.

"In here," Sarah called from the kitchen.

Jack walked in there to see her cooking, pizza. "Really, home made pizza mom?" He asked, setting his backpack down on the table.

"What you don't like pizza?" Sarah asked smiling as she spread pizza sauce on the dough.

"I like pizza, I was just surprised," He asked watching her.

"Well you will be happy to know that, your father asked me to make pizza for your fifteenth birthday." Sarah said smiling.

"Oh, yeah another birthday," Jack said sitting at the table.

"Oh honey, your not that old yet...So have fun,"

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned. "Mom, please" He said looking at Chuck as he walked in. "Hi, Dad,"

Chuck, smiled and looked at Jack, laughing some, "Hey, Jack, you having friends over tonight?"

"No, dad, do I ever have friends over?"

Sarah and Chuck passed glances before looking back to Jack. "Why don't you have friends over? Chuck said smiling some.

"I just don't..."

"What's wrong, honey?" Sarah asked giving Chuck a worried look.

"Nothing," Jack said banging his head softly into the table.

"Well something is up," Chuck said sitting at the table as well.

Jack looked back and forth from Sarah to Chuck. "There is this guy...and he is such a jerk. See, Brooklyn Jones asked me if I could help her with Math and before I could say yes, Tomas Filling said he would, and I like this girl..."

Sarah flashed a glance at Chuck, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well that sucks for you," Chuck said smiling some.

"Sure dad, thanks for understanding." Jack said looking at Sarah.

"Jack, don't let this upset you. There will be other chances."

"Sure mom, thanks." Jack got up and left the kitchen.

"Your welcome," She said watching him leave. "Chuck, our son is growing up too fast." She said putting the pizzas in the oven.

"Yeah, but I think we have done a good job," Chuck said smiling, as Sarah walked over sitting in his lap. "We are doing a good job with him, he just has to learn some things on his own."

"Some times, I wish we could tell him about our past," Sarah said leaning her head down on Chuck's shoulder.

"It would only hurt and confuse him."

"He is stronger than you think, Chuck,"

"I know,"

_Three hours later_

_(truth time)_

"Why do we make the bed each morning?" Chuck asked, tossing the covers back.

"Why do you ask unimportant questions?" Sarah asked teasingly, as she climbed in bed.

Chuck smiled and then climbed in as well, laying down looking at her. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the worried look on her face.

"Chuck, remember seventeen years ago, when you were taken, and then you just came back?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Tell me, who took you..." She said, her voice fading.

"Sarah, I made a promise...and it wouldn't be right telling you." Chuck said looking at her, sighing.

"Chuck, come on..Its been seventeen years, they aren't going to get you or our family." Sarah said smiling reassuringly.

"Sarah, I made a promise..." Chuck said pulling the covers over his head.

Sarah, pulled them off his head and punched him in the arm, hardly. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked looking shocked at her.

"For not telling me," Sarah said getting annoyed.

"You know what, Sarah, if you don't tell any one...I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell any one about it, okay?" Chuck asked looking at her, rubbing his arm still.

"Okay," Sarah said sitting up in bed, turning to face Chuck, as a child would when hearing a scary story.

"Her name was Hannah Stralking, she is or was a Russian agent. She took me because she heard that I knew some information about the Intersect...She never found out _I_ was the Intersect. She told me if I ever told anyone, she would kill you and Casey...and if she ever found out, she probably kill Jack too." Chuck said sitting up as well.

"Don't worry about it, Chuck, I'm sure she isn't even an agent any more...I can have Casey look her up?" Sarah asked smiling some, but the look on Chuck's face made the smile fade. "Okay, I won't, I promise..." Sarah said smiling again, Chuck smiled back.

"I know you won't, babe."

After waiting for Chuck to fall asleep, Sarah got out of bed and made her way to the basement, where she had installed a hidden door, so that she could contact Casey at any needed moment. She entered the room and sat down at the computer...Entering the password, the web camera popped up. Casey wasn't there, but a man in black was, he was wearing sun glasses and his hair was closely shaved to his head.

"Agent Walker," He said nodding some.

"Where is General Casey?" She asked, leaning back into the chair.

"General Casey is away, He asked me to sit here for him, just in case any agents needed him...and he told me to keep things between us...by the way, name is James..."

"Please don't say Bond," Sarah blurted before she could stop herself.

The man chuckled some and then removed his glasses. "No, I was going to say James Johnson, but James Bond has a nice ring to it." He said chuckling again at her.

"Prove it," Sarah replied.

"Reagan," The man replied, speaking the codeword that Sarah and Casey had decided on.

"I need information on a Hannah Stralking, she is a Russian agent, she took one of my assets seventeen years ago. I need to know if she is still an agent or not, and if my former asset is in any danger..." Sarah trailed off.

"Right away, Agent Walker, When do you need to know?" James asked smiling some.

"Soon, tonight, right now..." Sarah said impatiently.

Minutes passed slowly, as James worked, typing and retyping things.

"Here it is, Walker. She isn't an agent any more. Seems she retired after you did, which is when you got pregnant, I believe...anyways, she lives in Mexico now, we have been keeping a close eye on here, making sure she doesn't go back into the agency."

Sigh with relief as she heard the news. "So we aren't in any danger?" Sarah asked

"No, it would seem not, but she may know something that could help us," James said smiling a little. "Walker, you did a good job bringing this to our attention, we will have to look into her, a little more. Maybe bring her in, since she did know of Chuck, knowing he knew something about the Intersect, it might be bright to look into how she acquired such information..." James trailed off, as he looked at the door.

Sarah could hear Casey's voice, and James quickly got up, moving so Casey could sit down.

"Walker, what is it?" Casey asked, gaunting.

"Nothing, James gave me everything I needed to know...Chuck told me who took him, Casey, someone named Hannah Stralking who was a Russian agent, and she found out Chuck knew something about the Intersect, yet she didn't kill him, or keep him that long. One other thing Casey, DO NOT DO ANYTHING TO THIS LADY, I promised Chuck..." Sarah said looking down to the floor.

"Sarah, I can't promise we won't do anything to this lady, she was a agent and might know something." Casey said leaning forward in his seat/

"Casey, please...I promised Chuck,"

"Promises are made to be broken, Walker, but I'll do my best...I've got to go, you better get back to bed, before Nerd Herd sees that your gone," Casey said nodding.

Sarah nodded, then turned the computer off. Little did she know, her worst nightmare would come true...

* * *

Ok, I know, right...Sucky ending, but I promise the next chapter will have action in, it and the story will really start to unfold

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty here is the next chapter of Sarah, Chuck and revenge...It took me some time to think of what to do and how to do it. Sorry if the fighting isn't what it should be, but I haven't really writen fight sceens before so stick with me :D Hope yall enjoy!**

Mexico city

Hannah smiled at her husband Rick, as he walked back to their table, with their drinks.

"Here you are, love." He said smiling, setting her drink down.

"Thank you," She said returning his large smile with one of her own.

"The sun is hot today, yes?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Rick, why don't you go back to the house and get some blankets? Perhaps then we will go down to beach."

Rick smiled big and kissed Hannah's lips before speaking. "Yes, Dear...I will not be five minutes," He said smiling, as he started to walk away. "Oh dear, want me to wake Crista so she may come?"

Hannah smiled and looked at him. "No, let her be, she needs rest," Hannah said putting her sun glasses back on, as she watched him walk away.

Their large house was right in her view, so she could see him walking up the stairs and to the door, he entered and she waited smiling.

"Mrs. Stralking," She heard a voice from behind her.

She turned, unable to recognize the voice. Four men stood there, each wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"That is me, why?" She asked, standing from her chair.

"You need to come with us," One man said.

"No, not without reason," She said, her hands in fists. She knew what they wanted; her past was finally catching up with her, her lies and her many kills were there to haunt her.

"Then we will give you reason," One said, stepping forward. He then pulled his jacket back showing a hand gun.

"You think you scare me?" Hannah asked looking over all their faces. "I can disarm you all. Right here and now, if I chose to, but I will not, because you will all leave, now..." Her voice was shaky; and even though she was doing all in here power to not let it show...she was afraid.

"Mrs. Stralking, come with us or we will be forced to make you."

"Try," Was the simple word she let out.

And they did, the man that had showed his hand gun, went to pull it out, but Hannah's foot met his chest before he could. Hannah moved quickly, knocking each man to the ground. They all moaned and rolled holding their broken noses and such. Hannah gave a quick look around, before running to the house, as fast as she could. There were many people that she pushed and shoved through, before reaching the porch of her home. "Rick! Rick we have to leave, grab the baby!" She yelled running into the home and up the stairs. "Rick!" She suddenly stopped at the baby's door, peeking in, Rick laid on the ground, blood gushing from the wound on his neck, and with each heart beat, blood squirted onto the floor.

"Rick, Rick where's the baby?" Hannah said kneeling beside him. But he couldn't speak, he could only move his eyes franticly, as if he were looking for their daughter. "Rick, please...Don't do this to me...Where is the baby?" She asked one more time, knowing no answer would come.

As much as she wanted to hunt for the child, she couldn't leave Rick to die alone, help wouldn't come fast enough to save his life, and she knew that...So she just held him close. Blood squirting on her clothes and face. Her hands couldn't stop the bleeding all she could do was just comfort him the best she could.

_Why had her life come to this? Who told where she was, or did they just get lucky._ As she thought this one name came to mind, the only man she hadn't killed in her whole career had been Chuck Bartowski.

"Rick, you will not die in vein. I will kill the ones that have done this to you..." She whispered, as he took his last breath. Tears rolled down her checks, but sadness was only a small thing at play here, it was hate, raw hate...She would make Chuck Bartowski pay for this, even if it meant she have to kill his family. He would pay.

Hannah's ears perked as she heard a baby's soft cry coming from down the hall. "Crista!" She yelled, standing. She moved quickly, not caring of the danger that laid ahead to her room, where the baby cried. She looked around the room, seeing the baby in the middle of her bed, and she quickly ran to Crista. Just before reaching the infant however, she was met with a strong kick to the side, smashing her into the wall. She stood, her head spinning.

"Get up," A man's voice said as he pulled her up by her shirt. Then quickly another hit came to her face and then stomach. She fell to the ground. Slowly she tried to crawl to her bed side table in which she kept a pistol. But the man grabbed her again, pulling her away from the bed.

"Please no, I have baby to take care of," Hannah said pleading, but it didn't work. This man was going to take her no matter what and she knew what she had to do.

Killing people was something she wished she had never done...But as this man threatened to take her or worse _kill_ her, a fire burned in her stomach and throat and she knew once more, she would have to use the skills that she had learned long ago.

"Your coming with me," The man said jerking her up, he wrapped his muscular arm around her throat starting starting to squeeze. "Don't fight it," The man whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck.

She clawed at his arm for only a few seconds, before taking her elbow and planting it in the agent's stomach, she did this over and over until his grip loosen and she was free to move. Once she was free, she spun around, and with all her force she slammed her heel into the back of his knee, causing him to fall. See him fall like that, only made the maddening fire in her burn more. She had forgotten how good it felt to see someone fall because of her, to see some one take their last breath because of her work and she only wanted it more now. Reaching inside the bed side table drawer, she wrapped her hand around the gun's hand, her finger landing on the trigger and she pulled it out looking at it, her eyes then shot to the man, who was attempting to get up.

"You bastard," She said moving the gun around, aiming at his head.

The agents eyes went from confident to afraid instantly, but she didn't care, this man had killed her husband and tried to take her away from her baby. He deserved to die. The shot echoed, and the baby started to scream as she fired over and over, until the agent dropped.

She dropped the gun moving to Crista and picking her up. "Hold on my daughter, mommy has you. You are safe with me." Tears ran down her cheeks as she now felt the loss of Rick, and the emotions, of her life never being the same after this point. How would she go on in her life, if she didn't kill Chuck Bartowski?

_**Two days later**_

"I can not take her with me, please Rosa," Hannah begged her mother in law. "Rick, would want you to raise her if anything was to happen to me." Hannah said laying Crista down on the small bed which Rosa had placed there for the small child.

"Hannah, you can not go after the man who almost killed you, and got Rick killed. Please...Stay with Crista. She needs her mother." Rosa pleaded with Hannah, but Hannah knew, she would never have peace with out knowing the truth, weather Chuck Bartowski had anything to do with this or not, she had to know.

"Rosa, I will return...I will not be gone long. I know my old friends will help me find him and I will find out the truth from him." Hannah said kissing the sleeping baby on the head. After doing so she started to walk out, only to have her arm grabbed.

"And if you don't return?" Rosa asked tears filling her eyes.

"Then the child is better off," Hannah said hugging Rosa, and with no other words she left.

Not knowing if she would return or not...But she knew what she had to do and that was kill the person responsible for the death of her husband...

_**Four days later in Burbank California.**_

"Dad, come on stop." Jack said laughing as Chuck and him played boxing on their xbox 360

"What little man, can't take a smack down from your dad?" Chuck asked leaning over on Jack as they played.

"Your cheating, you can't lean on someone when they are trying to play a game." Jack said laughing as he tried not to fall over on the couch. "Mom! Dad is cheating again!"

"Boys, don't make me come in there!" Sarah yelled from the laundry room.

"Its okay honey, but our son needs to learn that lying is bad!" Chuck yelled back to Sarah as he sat up straight.

"Uh huh, sure Chuck. I know you too well." Sarah said walking into the living room caring a basket of clean clothes. "But game time is over you nerds. Its time to fold clothes." Sarah said dumping the basket of clothes over Jack and Chuck.

"Thanks honey," Chuck said picking up some underwear that had spider man on them. "Is this yours, Jack?" Chuck asked laughing.

"No, Chuck those are yours," Sarah said before walking to the kitchen.

Jack laughter filled the air as he rolled to the floor laughing. "Oh my god dad you have spider man underwear?" Jack asked laughing still.

"Yeah, Yeah...Thanks Sarah." Chuck yelled smiling.

"No problem honey!" Sarah yelled back.

"Alright buddy, you have to help me with these you know that right?" He asked watching Jack sit back down on the couch.

"Yeah dad, I know..." Jacked sighed, then laughed some more.

"Come on man, Spider man is so cool..." Chuck said starting to fold.

"Dad, Superman, could beat Spider man any day."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, Superman can fly, and other super powers, like strength, laser eyes, and he can't get hurt, by any human thing. Spider man can." Jack said proud he won that argument.

"Okay, Superman is pretty cool."

"Told you,"

Just then the door bell rung. "I'll get it!" Sarah yelled running to the door, she opened it and smiled some. "Casey, why are you here?" She asked looking back at Chuck and Jack who were still talking about super powers.

"Walker, I need to talk to you in private." Casey said taking off his military hat.

"Okay, you want to come in?" She asked closing the door some, so the boys couldn't see.

"No, out here is fine." Casey said walking down the path way some.

Sarah followed, closing the door behind her. "What?"

"Hannah Stralking, is missing...She went off the charts yesterday."

"What? Why would she go missing like that?" Sarah asked worry filling her head.

"Well...When you told us she was the one that took Bartowski, Myself and others thought it would be wise to bring her in, but she got away."

Sarah's eyes widen, and her heart raced. "Casey, I told you not to do anything!" Sarah said wanting to scream, but she held it back.

"Look, Walker, I thought I was doing the right thing, it seems the men we sent didn't have the balls to do the job right."

"Casey, what am I going to tell Chuck?"

"Tell him she is back on the job and wants to return and do the job right," Casey said not caring about him. "Look, Walker, I told you about this so you could be on the guard, best guess is her and her baby are out of Mexico, and back in Russia."

"And if she isn't? Does she have reason to come after Chuck?"

Casey looked down the ground for a moment then back up to Sarah, who waited worry in her eyes.

"Her husband was killed," Casey said putting his hat back on his head.

"What?" Sarah asked shocked. "Casey, you killed her husband?"

"I didn't, Walker, he surprised one of the agents and so he took care of him."

"I can't believe this, Chuck is going to hate me for this..."

"Sarah..." Casey was about to say something when the door open and Jack appeared.

"Hey uncle Casey," Jack said walking out to them both. "What's up?"

Casey groaned, and looked down at Jack. "How many times have I told you not to call me uncle?" Casey asked annoyed.

"Aw I don't know, ever since I first called you it. I was hurt...until I realized it annoyed the crap out of you," Jack said smirking.

"If you were my kid, I'd teach you a lesson or two."

"Casey!" Sarah said interrupting the rest of the sentence. "And, Jack, stop it." Sarah said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, mom..." Jack said rubbing his head.

Casey chuckled some, then looked back at Sarah. "I'll talk to you later, just be on your watch."

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah said watching Casey walk to his care.

"Yeah later, uncle Casey!" Jacked yelled smiling. Another hand smack came to the back of his head. "Ow, mom come on." Jack said looking at her.

Chuck laughed as he stood at the door. "You really shouldn't piss Casey off." He said to Jack, Jack smiled.

"But it it so much fun dad."

"Jack, honestly don't piss him off." Sarah said turning to look at Chuck.

Chuck notice the scared, worried look on her face and just stared at her for a moment. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Chuck asked as she walked pass him into the house. He followed.

"Nothing, Chuck, Casey was just saying he was worried about the..." She fought for the right words. "Airports," She said stopping hoping he would buy it.

"Oh and why would he come tell us about the airports?"

"Because we I was going to surprise you guys with a trip to Dallas Texas."

"Why would we go there?" Jack asked closing the door.

"Because there is a lot of history there," Sarah said fighting for ideas.

"Cool," Chuck said smiling. "Why wouldn't we be able to fly?"

"Casey, said there have been a lot of threats this week, about someone going to blow up a plane."

"Wow," Chuck and Jack said at the same time.

"Yeah, so we will hold off on the trip for another time."

"So who wants dinner?" Sarah asked smiling, trying to hold back the fear that was building in her.

"I do!"

"Me too," Jack said after Chuck.

"Okay, so lets say we go out tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Chuck said smiling back at her. But he knew something wrong, Sarah was scared of something. It didn't happen that much, but when it did, he knew.

"Mom come on, lets go!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

Sarah had taken twenty minutes to get ready, which never happen. "Coming," She said as she appeared on the stairs. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying about something.

"Mom you okay?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I just got some thing in my eyes, I think it is makeup or something." Sarah said smiling trying to blow it off.

"Mom, I'm not buying it. Did you and dad fight?"

"No honey, I'm telling the truth, I promise." Sarah said hugging Jack.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do," Sarah said smiling. "Where is your dad?"

"In the car already,"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go."

Jack smiled and walked with Sarah to the car, opening her door for her, he then climbed in the back and buckled up.

"Jack, you got your mom's looks, and my brain." Chuck said laughing some.

"Thanks dad,"

"Your welcome."

"Dad, when you worked at the Buy More, what did you do?" Jack asked looking out the window at the passing cars.

"I was a Nerd Herd guy,"

Jack couldn't hold back a laugh. "Really? And now you own of the biggest software companies."

"Yeah, it would seem that why," Chuck said smiling at Sarah.

"What did you do mom, before you had me?"

Sarah looked at Chuck, with pleading eyes. But Chuck shook his head no. "I worked at a smoothie shop."

"Wow, really?" Jack asked kind of shocked. Sarah had never seemed like the type of girl that would work in a smoothie shop. Jack always thought she would be a extremest, jumping out of planes or something.

"Yeah, Jack, I had a plain simple life." Sarah said hating to lie about her past.

"Cool," Jack said now bored with the conversation.

After eating they returned home to what seemed to be normal, until they walked in.

"Oh my god," Sarah said looking at the ransacked house. "What happen here?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Who would do this dad?" Jack asked walking over to the smashed xbox.

"I don't know, Jack, but we need to call the police." Chuck said reaching for his cell phone. The screen flashed four missed calls. All were from Ellie, she had left one voice mail. "Jack, call the cops. I'm going to see what your Aunt wants." Chuck said walking out side, he quickly called his voice mail and entered his password.

"Press one to listen to your messages." The computer said and he did so.

"Chuck, this is the fourth time I called your phone answer it. It seems like Jack is the only one that will answer my calls. Anyways, a woman came by today asking about you. She said you and her went to school together and that she had some of your old things, she also said you two spent a lot of time together. Anyways, she left her name but no number, I told her where she could find you if your not at home your at your office. Her name is Hannah Breach." Chuck's mind flew through his memories as he heard that name.

* * *

_"Um, Hello I need some help." A good looking black haired woman asked Chuck as he walked by the computers._

_"Sure I can help you." Chuck said smiling at the extremely beautiful woman._

_"I am looking for a computer, for my schooling."_

_"Well I can help, but first can I asked you some questions that way I can find out which of these laptops will be best for your needs?"_

_"Um, okay."_

_"Okay first one are you Russian? And secondly can I know your name?" Chuck said the smile growing on his face._

_The woman chuckled and nodded some. "I am Russian and my name is Hannah Breach, I just move here from a small town in Russia where I grew up at. Thankfully my mother was American so I can speak English well,"_

_"Well you clearly can speak it well. I'm a nerd and I can't always understand what people with accents are saying."_

_"Well, your doing a good job so far. Now may I ask what your name is?"_

_"I'm Chuck, Chuck Bartowski." Chuck said shaking her hand._

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bartowski."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Miss Breach._

* * *

_Chuck breathing increased as the bag over his head was removed. "What is going here?" He asked looking around the darkly lit room. He was tied to a chair and a table was in front of him._

_"Mr. Bartowski, how nice of you to show up..."_

_"Hannah?" Chuck asked shocked as Hannah walked into the room. It was hard to see with the only light being a red flashing one._

_"My name is Hannah Stralking to be honest and I'm a Russian agent, and I have information you know about the intersect that I'm looking for." She said sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table._

_"Nope, I don't know anything sorry." Chuck said starting to panic._

_"Look, I like you to tell the truth and it broke my heart my when I learned you were a spy for the US CIA, and then I realized you won't dating Sarah Walker, and Casey....whatever his last name is, wasn't a real worker there and then I realized you really did care of Sarah Walker," Hannah said standing, she lean on her hands, which were placed on the table._

_"I don't know what your talking about." As Chuck spook a hard, painful fist met his cheek, then another met his eye._

_"Enough," Hannah shouted to the guard standing beside Chuck, "Please make it easy on yourself and tell and I promise to let you go, and never bother you again as long as you talk." Hannah whispered into Chuck's ear, after she got done speaking, she laid a soft kiss on his ear. "Just tell me what you know," She whispered again, before standing up looking for computer for schooling and I need help," She said smiling back at him._

* * *

"Hey dad you okay?" Jack asked walking outside. He touched Chuck arm, which made Chuck jump.

"Huh? What?" Chuck asked him.

"You okay? You were just standing there like you fell asleep or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine...I was just remembering something, to do with work." Chuck said clearing his throat.

"Okay, and I called the cops their on their way."

"Good," Chuck said following Jack back in the house.

Chuck knew who did this and why. Did she think he told, how would she find out he told Sarah, unless Sarah had told, but Sarah wouldn't break her promise to him, he was sure of it. But what if she did, was Chuck going to have to fight for his life, worse his family?

Chuck's mind flew trying to remember if he had ever told anyone beside Sarah who it was, and he hadn't he was sure of it.

This was something Sarah knew about and that was why she was afraid. And Chuck would get it out of her, once and for all.

* * *

**Ok, Hope yall enjoyed that...The next chapter will have more of what happen in the twenty four hours that Chuck was missing and Hannah will finally enter Chuck's life again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is Chapter three. It took a while to write but I did it! YAY! This chapter contains a lot, Jack finds out his mother was CIA and Hannah tries to kill them all, but doesn't get her wish. The next chapter will show more on what happen 17 years ago. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Truth**

Chuck walked slowly back into the house, not wanting to face the truth. Sarah had broken her promise and now it was going to cost him. But what upset him the most was that she was willing to take the risk of putting her family in danger. Was Sarah bored with her life now, did she want to return to the extreme life she had before getting pregnant with Jack? How could she do this to him, to Jack.

Chuck stood there unable to move, he found it hard to breathe. His head seem to spin and his hands were shaking.

"Chuck, you okay?" Sarah asked walking over to him.

"What? I'm fine...I am just shocked that we got robbed." Chuck said letting out a emotional chuckle.

"I know its unbelievable."

"Well I can think of some other unbelievable stuff." Chuck said harshly.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Sarah asked walking over some broken glass.

"Oh you know what's wrong," Chuck whispered so Jack wouldn't hear.

But Jack could tell when a fight was about to break out, first came the whispers then came the yelling and last but not least the crying, it wasn't Sarah that cried it was Chuck.

"Mom, Dad, I think we have other things to take care of like answer this cops questions." Jack said standing at the door with an officer of the law.

Chuck and Sarah both looked at Jack than the officer.

"Oh hello." Sarah said walking pass Chuck to where Jack stood.

"So what happen here?" The officer asked looking around the living room.

"Well it would appear we have been robbed." Sarah said, a "duh" look crossing her face. She looked at Chuck who was walking up the stairs.

"Okay, well I'm going to need you three to wait outside while I have a look around, and please don't touch anything. Is there anything I need to know about any hidden rooms or anything such as drugs?"

"No, of course not." Sarah said pulling Jack closer to her.

Something about this officer wasn't right, maybe it was the way he looked, his hair was messy and his boots were extremely dirty.

"Um officer..." Sarah paused reading his name tag. "Officer Billing where is your back up? I mean you can't search the place alone." Sarah asked trying to come off blondish. "Um, Jack, go get your dad okay?" Sarah whispered in his ear. Jacked nodded and darted up the stairs. Sarah turned back to the officer. "Okay, listen here I don't know what your trying to pull, but what are you? CIA? FBI?" Sarah asked whispering.

"Ma'am I'm an officer of the law." The officer chuckled nervously.

"Okay then what is your first name?" Sarah asked getting ready to get rid of this guy.

"Well....I...it...is...Tom," The officer answered smiling some. Sarah noticed he was sweating profusely.

"Tom just doesn't seem like it would fit you," Sarah smiled widely.

"Well people call me Tom, but my name is Shawn."

"What's your badge number?"

"449022.....88,"

"Nope," Sarah said quickly taking her right hand's palm, she thrust it up into the officers nose, making him fall, she then did a spin kick knocking him unconscious. His limp body laid there, for only seconds before Sarah moved it outside and behind a line of shrubs.

"Mom! Mom!" Jack called coming out of the house.

"Yeah, honey." Sarah said walking around to the door.

"Where's the cop?" Jack asked looking around.

"He left,"

"Mom, he left? Cops don't just leave. Where did he go?" Jack asked demandingly.

"Honey, he said he was getting another call and that another officer would be here shortly." Sarah explain hoping it would fly.

"Mom, what's going on? Ever since you talked to Casey you've been weird. Is some one after us? Is there something your not telling me?" Jack asked his eyes almost sad, thinking of the thought of his parents lying to him hurt. But he could trust them right?

"Honey, I do need to tell you something and it isn't a easy thing to explain to you, but I was..."

"Your mom use to work for the government," Chuck said cutting her off. "She was CIA, big time CIA and I guess in a way she still is, because she still knows how to lie pretty good."

Jack looked at Sarah, then back to Chuck. Then to Sarah again. "Hold on, what?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah, honey its true I was CIA. But I gave it up when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Wait," Jack said shaking his head some.

"I know your mad,"

"Mad? Me mad? Mom I'm flipping shocked, but not mad...I got like one of the closest mom's in the world already and now I find out you were CIA that is so flipping sweet!" Jack said a excited smile spreading across his face.

Jack's reaction shock both Chuck and Sarah. "Wait your not mad we didn't tell you, nor are you confused about it or anything?" Sarah asked walking over to Jack.

"Jack, its okay to be mad at your mom she seems to be pretty good at lying." Chuck said harshly looking at Sarah.

"Chuck, I wanted to tell him long ago and your the one who said not to so don't push this on me." Sarah returned.

"Well Sarah seems like you can't keep your promises. Even when all some one's trust has been put in you."

"Mom, dad! Why do I get the impression we aren't talking about mom being in the CIA?"

"Jack, I told your mother something that really hurt to talk about, that really brought back bad memories and I knew with the smallest chance it could come back and haunt us, and when your mother promised not to tell. I knew I could trust her, but she broke that trust when she broke her promise, and now my family, you two are in danger." Chuck said tears building up in his eyes.

"Chuck, I had to...I had to know." Sarah said softly, walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he did. "I'm so sorry, Chuck, but I had to make sure she wasn't still out there."

"Sarah, she is looking for us...She talked to Ellie and now she knows where we live, she did this to house and I know she is going to want to make me pay for telling."

"Chuck, we have to get out of here."

"Mom, Dad..." Jack said his voice shallow...Jack's eyes were on the mid night black BMW that had just pulled up in front of their house.

Sarah turned around looking at the car, all their eyes stared at it. The door opened and out step....

Hannah, the wind blew her hair against her face as she looked at them. Thunder sounded and lightning flicked in the sky.

"In the house," Chuck whispered grabbing Sarah's arm who had already grabbed Jack's.

Hannah walked slowly up to side walk she looked around making sure no agents were in place here. She smirked as she realized they were all lone.

Chuck looked out the window at her, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sarah, what did you do?" Chuck asked looking scared. Jack watched Chuck and Sarah exchange some choice words as they walked about what to do.

"You and Jack go into the basement. Okay Chuck?" Sarah said closing the blinds.

"Mom no! You have to come with us." Jack said now fear sweeping over him. His hands shook some and his heart seemed it would pound out of his chest. What if this lady killed his mother and father, who would take him in? Elly? She already had a lot on her plate. Would Morgan? Of course he was married to Anna and taking trips with her all over the place. "Mom, please..." Jack forced out.

"Jack, honey..." Sarah paused as she hugged him. "You'll be okay, we will be okay. I promise." Sarah kissed his cheek. "Go, now!" Sarah said looking up at Chuck who was standing beside Jack.

"Sarah, be careful." Chuck said feeling ashamed he had to let Sarah protect them.

"I will, Chuck, now go." Sarah said walking over to the desk by the door, she pulled the drawer out and inside there was a black box, she pulled it out and entered the code for the box. The lid popped open reveling a silver pistol. She had kept it there for this very reason, well if they were attacked. Sarah stood behind the door waiting for Hannah to step through.

Hannah stood on the other side of the other side of the front door, she figured agent Walker would be waiting for her, so she better find a different way to come in. Her head turned towards the window and a smile spread on her lips as she walked for it. It was low enough to just jump through, but she have to be ready for Agent Walker. She walked a few feet back from the window and stood there popping her neck. This was going to be fun. She ran quickly, smoothly and flawless at the window, she jumped allowing the glass to break against her body. She hit the floor, rolling to her feet. Her gun was up and ready. Agent Walker was no where in site, she looked around her gun up and ready.

"Where are you son of a bitch?" Hannah whispered to herself.

"Right here!" Sarah yelled before dropping from the ceilings showing rafters, her left and right foot smacked into Hannah's face making her fall backwards. She quickly jumped up and looked down the barrel of Sarah's gun. "Your good," Hannah said smiling.

"Well, I'm just protecting my home." Sarah said wanting to shoot. But she knew better.

"Well, Agent Walker-"

"My name is Sarah Bartowski thank you very much." Sarah said annoyed with how people still walked her Walker.

"Oh forgive me, Mrs. Bartowski," Hannah slowly looked over the kitchen door. "Oh hello young one," Hannah said getting Sarah to take her eyes off her, when she did Hannah quickly grabbed the gun twisting it in Sarah's hand loosening her grip. Sarah kicked hitting Hannah in the stomach, but Hannah still fought for the gun, blocking punches and kicks which Sarah were throwing. Sarah hand felt behind her for the glass vase that she had bought simply for decoration. She brought it around slamming it into Hannah's arm which was brought up to block the vase from hitting her head. Sarah's hand was sweaty and she lost her grip on the gun, knowing Hannah would get it Sarah let it go, quickly doing a spin kick, kicking the gun from Hannah's hand.

Hannah smirked and gave a quick kick to Sarah's chest sending her into the couch. She fell back, giving Hannah enough time to steady herself again. Sarah got up nodding some agreeing that was a good kick.

"Not bad for a Russian Agent," Sarah said smiling as she walked back around to Hannah.

"I'm not a Russian Agent any more. You see because of your husband, I lost my husband and my child lost her father." Hannah said harshly getting back into her fighting position.

"He didn't do it, I did." Sarah kicked at Hannah over and over only to have her block them, every hit after that got her though. Hannah quickly kicked, and punched. Sarah blocking almost all of them.

Hannah flipped on her hands, picking up her gun. She pointed it at Sarah.

"Bye Bitch," Hannah said about to shoot. But Jack yelled out, his eyes wide and his heart pounding.

"Well hello there, Jack." Hannah said looking at him. Sarah's eyes cut from Hannah to Jack.

"Jack, run." Sarah ordered only to be hit by the butt of the gun.

Hannah chuckled and looked back at Jack. "You look like your mother, of course you have your father's eyes and hair.

"Please let my mom go," Jack pleaded. "I'm sure you can understand my not wanting to be parentless." Jack said smirking some. "Now let her go or I'll be forced to call the cops."

Hannah laughed. "Jack, your phones calls all go to a small hotel room across town. How do you think the undercover cop got here so fast. He was helping me out, but it seems your mother had fun taking him out."

"What?" Jack asked looking at Sarah.

"Jack, I had to. For you and your dad." Sarah tried to explain.

"Please lady, I don't know what you want. But can't you just get it and leave?"

"You want to know why I'm here? It's because your father talked after I let him go. He told the CIA who I was and now my husband is dead and my child is fatherless all because of _your_ father." Hannah said anger burning in her again.

"Look, I told you it was me." Sarah said looking at her again.

"But I told you," Chuck said as he walked into the room. "Look, Hannah, we can talk about this. I didn't know; I thought maybe you'd be back in Russia and believe me, I would have never said anything if I knew you'd lose your husband." Chuck said pleading as he walked out in front of Jack. "I'm so so so sorry, Hannah."

"Chuck," Sarah said starting to move over to him, but she was stopped by the cool metal touching her head.

"Don't move." Hannah ordered her. "Look, Chuck, you deserve to die. You deserve to feel what I felt - what I still feel." Hannah said getting frustrated.

A loud thunder like sound filled the room and Sarah dropped to the floor, holding her leg. She moaned in pain as she held her thigh.

"No, please _please_. Hannah, I'll do anything." Chuck begged.

"No, you bastard, you deserve this." Hannah said tears building in her eyes. Hannah moved the gun around to aim at Chuck. Chuck closed his eyes and readied for the shot. But he opened them as he heard a loud thud. Sarah had used her other leg to sweep Hannah's out from under her. Hannah dropped to the floor, realizing she had dropped the gun and Sarah now had it. Hannah knew she had to run or be killed. So she chose to continue this another time.

Hannah flipped up on her feet and started for the window. Shots flew passed her as Sarah unloaded the gun trying to hit her. One sliced Hannah in the arm, but that didn't stop her from flying through the window. Rolling to her feet she ran to her car and got in, starting it. She pressed the peddle to the metal as she escaped.

Just a few seconds went by before Casey flew up in his car; he didn't even bother with shutting the door as he ran for the house, quietly opening the front door. He lowered his gun seeing Chuck and Jack sitting by Sarah, Chuck's hands wrapped around Sarah's thigh.

"What happened?" Casey asked looking around the living room, which looked like a tornado came through.

"Hannah is what happened," Chuck snapped.

Jack stood up and walked over to Casey, his eyes filled with tears. "Why was that woman here trying to kill us!?!" Jack asked, angry that he was crying.

"She wants to kill you all." Casey said stepping pass Jack, he walked over to Sarah and Chuck.

"Lets get her out of here, to a safe house." Casey said holstering his gun.

"Okay, but she needs to get to a doctor first." Chuck said agreeing.

"I have a doc waiting for us, now lets move Bartowski," Casey said picking Sarah up. Chuck stood as he did and followed him to the car. Casey laid Sarah down in the back seat and ordered Chuck to sit with her.

"Little Bartowski, lets go," Casey growled opening the passenger door. Jack slowly climbed in and buckled up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Sarah asked, pain filling her voice.

"Yeah mom," Jack forced a smile to his face.

He wasn't alright, a crazed Agent just tried to kill his mother and father and the worst of all, she might have let him live.

* * *

**You enjoyed right? If so leave a review, if you didn't that just sucks really bad. But I still want your review. I am also looking for a Beta so if you know or are a Beta and wouldn't mind Betaing for a Home Schooled girl who needs more help with her grammer/punctuations then that rocks! Hope you all enjoyed...The next Chapter will rock!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chuck, why the hell did you let Jack out of your sight?" Sarah said scolding Chuck. Chuck looked down at Sarah and then to Jack.

"He left without me knowing. I was too busy looking at the great setup you had in our basement, in a _hidden room_. When were you going to tell me you were still working for the CIA?" Chuck asked his voice changing from his normal tone to a higher, more frustrated one.

"Chuck, I'm not working for them. I just had that there so Casey could tell me what was happening with the CIA world and if we ever needed help I could go to him." Sarah said making a face as she held on to her leg tightly.

"You're getting blood everywhere," Casey growled.

Jack looked over at Casey whose eyes were set on the road. "Well sorry my mom took a hit for us and sorry you had to leave your desk!" Jack snapped as he took off his black shirt. "Here dad, use this to put over her wound." Jack said handing it to Chuck, who nodded as he placed it on Sarah's wounded thigh.

"Give me your belt Jack," Chuck said motioning with his hand. Jack did, handing it to Chuck, who wrapped it just above the wound. He tightened it as tight as he could, making Sarah cry out some.

"Sorry," Chuck said kissing her forehead. The guilt of not being able to protect his family was overwhelming as that was something he was supposed to be able to do. He was supposed to be the one fighting off the bad guys though the best he had ever done was fight off a small dog from eating Jack's food and even then he had ended up with his finger being bitten. This needed to change, and Chuck had to be the one fighting the next battle. He would do anything for that power, for those skills.

"Bartowski!" Casey shouted making Chuck come out his heavy thoughts. Chuck looked at Casey through the rear view mirror. "Listen the safe house I'm taking you to has a Doctor, but there is a catch. I have a team of engineers there I have to protect...you and little Timmy here need to stay out of the way. I can't afford you to screw this up."

"Don't worry about us, Casey, we aren't going to screw anything up." Casey grunted disagreeing with Chuck.

"Why don't you slow down some man!" Jack said looking at the speed meter. They were almost reaching 95 mph.

"What's wrong Little Bartowski, you don't like to go fast," Casey said taunting him, trying to get Jack's mind off the situation on hand, knowing how bad the kid had had it for the past twenty four hours.

"What's your problem man!?!" Jack yelled as Casey pressed down on the gas reaching 98 mph.

"I'm just trying to get you to the safe house and you can't go telling your dumb kid friends that you were in a mess when this is done with," Casey lectured.

"Dude! If you slow down I promise not to tell anyone!" Jack said almost closing his eyes.

"Fine," Casey said releasing the gas some.

Chuck chuckled some and then looked down at Sarah who had closed her eyes.

"Hold on, Sarah, please stay with me." Chuck whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened and looked up at him.

"I'm just closing my eyes, I'm not going to die from his leg wounded unless you all let me bleed to death." Sarah said, trying to make light of the situation.

Jack looked at her, not really wanting to. But he couldn't help it. Tears built up in his eyes and he wiped them quickly.

"Are you crying?" Casey asked disgusted.

"No, I got crap in my eyes," Jack said defending himself.

"Wow, Sarah you raised a sissy," Casey said hitting the brake quickly. The car jerked to a stop almost sending Chuck and Sarah into the floor.

"Come on, Casey!" Chuck said pulling Sarah back onto the seat.

"Sorry, but we have company..." Casey said looking straight into the windshield of a black BMW.

"Its her," Jack whispered. His eyes went to Casey whose jaw was locked and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Hold on," Casey said hitting the gas. As he did the BMW accelerated coming towards them.

"Uncle Casey, whoa whoa!" Jack said not able to take his eyes off the black streak headed for them.

"Don't call me that kid," Casey said before turning hard left, he cut on a neighborhood street where a sign read: **Kids at play, please slow.** Well that wasn't going to happen. The BMW turned also following them so Casey sped up, making the car almost jump over a hill. However, even then Casey could not shake the BMW.

All of a sudden a ball came into Jack's view as did a kid running after it. "Casey! Casey! The kid!" Jack and Chuck yelled at the same time.

"Shut the Hell up! I see him," Casey said turning right making them fishtail. He hit the gas speeding up to eighty, however the BMW did the same, only faster. The BMW switched to the lane beside them and pulled up beside the SUV, where Hannah rolled down the window and smiled.

"Hannah's not driving!" Jack said looking at her crazed smile.

"I know," Casey said looking over at her. He then hit the breaks hard, jerking to a stop. The BMW went racing a few feet before coming to a stop. Casey put the car in reverse and backed up over the curb driving across a small park. The car jumped causing dirt to fill the air as they sped through the park where Casey had to swerve to miss the small swing set.

"Damn kids," Casey said turning the car completely around. He hit the gas and fishtailed onto the highway.

Jack tried to catch his breath as Chuck did and only Casey sat there calmly driving.

"So she knows where we're going?" Chuck asked worried.

"I don't know, let's just go to the safe house and talk there." Casey said turning onto a dead-end street. He kept driving through the small neighborhood, on through the dead end and on to a dirt road. He drove for a mile or so before reaching a large black gate. Casey entered the code and the gates swung open. Then the house came into view though it looked more like a mansion. The cream colored stone on the side of the house made it look old and unused. The yard hadn't been taken cared of and bushes were overrun by weeds. The windows of the house were dark and you couldn't see in it.

The dirt road led around to the back of the house and Casey parked where two other black SUV cars were parked too.

Casey got out, walked around to Sarah's door and picked her up only to have Sarah protest, but he didn't care nor stop. Chuck and Jack followed him through the "servant's" door and down a long hall to some stairs. They followed him to the second floor where Casey walked into a large bedroom that was filled with bunk beds.

"Oh nice touch," Chuck said walking over to one bunk bed. The green blanket draped over it was somewhat rough and scratchy.

"Its home for now so get used to it." Casey said laying Sarah down on a black couch that was pushed up against a wall. "I'll get the doc," Casey said walking out.

"Okay," Chuck said after he left. "Sarah you okay?" Chuck asked walking over to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine Chuck, I just need to get my leg doctored okay?" Sarah's eyes went to Jack whose head was buried in his hands as he sat on one of the bottom bunk beds. "Jack, honey you okay?" She asked motioning with her head over to Jack. Chuck looked at him and walked over.

"Hey buddy you okay?" He asked putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack let out a crying sigh as he looked up at Chuck and then to Sarah. "I'm fine," He said wiping his cheeks. "Its just so freaking cool to almost have your mom and dad killed and then be chased by a car with a madman driving." Jack said laughing some. "Sorry," He added before looking up from the floor.

"Honey come here," Sarah said holding her free hand out to him, but seeing it covered in blood she let it drop. "Where's your shirt?" Sarah asked.

Jack pointed to Sarah's leg. "Mom you're using it." Jack chuckled, "Its okay, it gives me a chance to show off my abs and finely toned chest and back muscles."

Sarah laughed at this. "You do look good little man, you've been working out with mom haven't you?" Chuck asked trying to keep Jack's mind off of Sarah's pain.

"Yeah Dad, and I work out at school, remember?" Jack said smiling some.

"Well-"

Chuck was cut off by Casey walking in. "Here's the Doc,"

Chuck, Jack and Sarah looked in shock at....

"Devon? What the hell? Why are you here?" Chuck asked walking over to him. Devon smiled his awesome smile and patted Chuck on the back.

"Don't worry bro, I'm just working for Casey," Devon said walking over to Sarah. "Now let me see this wound," Devon said removing the shirt and belt. "Whoa, bro what the hell where you guys doing? Oh wait, let me guess. Getting attacked by some crazy lady." Devon said smiling again.

"What the hell is going on, Devon does Ellie know?" Chuck asked walking over to where he and Sarah were.

"Nah man, I can't tell the little lady about me working for the NSA man. She'd flip."

"Why are you working for them?" Chuck asked, his thoughts went to poor Devon. Had he been forced to work for the NSA, did they threaten him with something? Did he know about his secret he tired to hide all those years?

"Well bro, I've been working for them for about five years now. I'm not an agent, just a doctor for the people staying in their safe houses."

"Devon, you know how trouble you can get into? You, you could die!"

"Chill out bro, I am under the best protection ever. Casey's got my back."

"I have to tell Ellie!"

"Bro please it would kill her to know, I've been lying to her about my business trips."

"No, this. This is stupid Devon, you need to go home right now! Before you get killed or the lady finds out and sees you because she _will_ kill you." Chuck said trying to persuade him.

"Bro, I'm getting paid the best money ever."

"I have to tell Ellie," Chuck said walking over to one of the tinted windows. He pulled his cell out and dialed her number. Casey tried to stop him, but Jack diverted his attention by calling him Uncle Casey.

What were Chuck's reasons for wanting to tell Ellie. It wasn't the fact that Devon had lied to her, it was the brother instinct kicking in. He had to save Ellie the life he had had many years ago. He couldn't let her life be screwed up as his was.

"Hello?" Ellie said answering. Chuck just stood there, looking out the window. "Hello?"

"Chuck you'll be putting her in danger if she knows. Her life will never be the same and her married might suffer for this." Casey said pushing Jack aside.

Did he want to be the person who ruined Devon's life?

He closed his phone such and sighed. "I can't do it to her. I can't ruin her life," Chuck said sitting down on one of the bunk beds.

"Thanks bro," Devon said before looking to Casey. "I need to take her to the ER room downstairs."

Casey nodded and picked Sarah up to take her. Chuck and Jack started to follow but Devon stopped them.

"No you two dudes stay here, it would be best." Devon said stepping out.

**Those damn agents…**

Hannah Stralking slammed her palms down on the dashboard as she notice they had lost them. "Way to go Frank," she said looking over at him. "You said you could drive!"

"Hannah, he is a good driver." Frank said chuckling some.

"Go check the tires." Hannah ordered.

Frank's smile faded and he opened the door, but before he could get out a shot filled the air and Frank slumped over.

"You bastard," Hannah said pushing him out of the car and onto the street. She closed the door and sped off. Killing Frank felt good as she was tired of seeing his face and hearing his voice. He was the one that said she shouldn't go back to Russia but go to Mexico because more than likely the CIA, NSA, or FBI wouldn't find her there. So she blamed him partly for what happen to her and thus he deserved to be punished.

After arriving to the small apartment she had been renting she went to the computer. "Where are you Chuck Bartowski?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and leaded back into her chair. "I can't not sleep," She said to herself, her mind was racing but unfortunately her eyes were heavy and before she could protest any, her thoughts slipped away and her body relaxed. Sleeping, however, wasn't as peaceful as she would have hoped, seeing as how her nightmares ruled them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's head jerked up as the nightmare played in her head. Her breathing was fast and her heart was pounding. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She then got up from the chair and walked over to the small kitchen, humming as she cooked up some eggs. After she was done she walked to the computer desk and entered a code.

"Hannah, I got the information for you." Mike Herb said smiling some. "Their in a safe house. It's hidden in a mile of woods. Its an older house, that they bought and turned in-"

"Move on, Mike." Hannah said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Oh right, sorry. The address is 7793 Summit Street. It's pass the dead end sign and such."

"So this is where they take their 'missions'," Hannah said setting her plate down.

"Yes, Hannah it is and Hannah I just wanted to tell you... I'm sorry for what happen....to your family."

Hannah looked at him for a moment pain etched on her face before a mask of control took over again. She was able to smile even though smiling wasn't what it used to be to her. Her smiles felt empty and useless to her. "Thanks."

"Well, Hannah, you'll get him. I wish I could help but I'm not in a position to help. If the people I'm working for found out about this I would hamburger meat, but I do wish you well and I can't...Hannah be careful you don't know who your dealing with or the people your dealing with." Mike's eyes show just how much he was worried about her, the smile he had had faded and his hands ran through his hair. "Hannah, just be careful. Don't get hurt, your little girl will need her mother."

"Mike, I have made up my mind and I much kill the man who had my Rick killed. Even if he...." Hannah croaked as she fought the tears building in her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked back up to the computer screen.

"Hannah, its okay...Just think about it for a moment. If I remember right you were always the one to go bust in a building guns blazing. But this time you have to be smart about it, you are not dealing with normal people. These people are trained to kill and they have had some of the best training."

"Mike, I have had the same training and then some. Do not try to change my mind about this. I have made it up and Chuck Bartowski's life will be taken for the life that was took." Hannah allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks even though they annoyed her.

"Hannah..." Mike just looked at her, shaking his head. "What about your daughter?"

"She is in good hands. Now I must go Mike."

"Alright, Goodbye Hannah. I wish you luck."

"Goodbye, Mike."

Hannah turned the computer screen off and walked to the bathroom. She started the shower and slipped her clothes off. Once in the shower she let the water run over her, she closed her eyes and memories made their way to her mind. She smiled.

_Hannah laid there on the sandy towel, the sound of the waves hitting the beach was calming and relaxing to her. She had retired from the agency and settled down living a "normal" life. With her eyes closed she laid on her back with the sun beaming down on her face. Noticing the shadow that had come over her face she opened her eyes seeing a tall brown haired man. The smile on his face was priceless. _

"_Can I help you?" Hannah asked sitting up on her arms._

"_Well I believe you can." The man kneeled down beside her removing the sunglasses from his face. "I need help with something." _

_Hannah looked at him not sure whether to trust him or not. It hadn't been that long since she retired and the agency might try something or the NSA or CIA. But to hell with being careful, she had to stop living in fear of being found and take chances. Of course this could just be one of those things where he really does need help with something. "What is this thing you need help with?" She asked sitting all the way up now. _

"_Well I was standing over there..." She followed his finger to the small bar that sat on the beach. "and I notice I didn't have any one to drink with and then I started looking around. But the only girl I saw out here is you."_

_Hannah blushed. "There are hundreds of girls out here." _

"_Yes, but your the only one I couldn't take my eyes off of. I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything but I have been watching you and to tell you the truth I would like to get to know you more…if that is something you would like to do." _

_Hannah smiled and took a deep breath. "My name is Hannah."_

_Rick smiled wider taking her hand in his. "I'm Rick, nice to meet you Hannah." _

Hannah opened her eyes, realizing tears were falling down her face. "Dammit," She didn't like to cry, crying to her seemed like a weakness like she was finally losing the battle. "Rick, you bastard!" Hannah yelled hitting the side of her fist on the wall. "Why did you leave me! Why did you leave! I don't understand why this is happening to me!" She slid against the shower wall to where she was sitting on the floor the water hitting her side. "I miss you so much..." She whispered leaning her head back on the wall. Rick was her life and now that he was gone she didn't feel the need to live. Crista was an accident and even though Hannah loved her, how could she ever think about going on without Rick? Looking at Crista would just remind her of him. How could she go back now, without making some one pay for Rick's death? She stood up turning the shower off. She fought her emotions but she was on the losing side. But she knew what she had to do she had to take something from Chuck Bartowski to make him fully understand her pain. She had to get the boy...

**What a way to learn how to fight:**

After waiting for a while Sarah was brought back into the room by a doctor, but the doctor wasn't Devon.

"Excuse me where is Dr. Woodcomb?" Chuck asked wanting to know what was going on.

"He had to go to work," the man said smiling. "I was the one that finished her up."

"Oh...um thanks then. How did it go Doctor-"

"Mike, my name is Mike, I'm not a Doctor. I just know how to treat wounds."

Chuck's face went white. "You're not a Doctor?" He wasn't a Doctor and he worked on Sarah. That wasn't going to slide with him, that was his wife!

Mike chuckled, "Nope, and you are?"

"Oh um. Chuck Bartowski and Casey let you do the whole surgery thingy or whatever it was you had to do."

"Mr. Bartowski is she not better? Does her leg not look better?" Mike asked looking at Sarah.

Chuck put his hands together. "Yes."

"See? Nothing to freak out about." Mike said turning to leave. "You got a good looker there," Mike said nodding to Jack who was asleep.

"Yeah, I know." Chuck said, a proud smile coming to his face.

"Hope nothing happens to him. What a shame that would be," Mike mutter staring at Jack.

"Nothing will with me around." Chuck's heart sank and he couldn't help but feel some what useless. Was it true in that he could he keep his son safe? Could he keep Sarah safe? Chuck thought as he looked to Mike again. "Oh I didn't catch your last name."

Mike smiled and stuck his hand out for Chuck to shake. "Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike," Chuck said shaking his hand, Chuck couldn't help the feeling as if Mike was trying to avoid telling him his last name. Like he was somewhat nervous about letting it be known.

"You have no idea how nice it is to meet you...Chuck Bartowski..." Mike's hand tightened around Chuck's as he thought of how he wish he could kill him right then and there. If only Hannah hadn't wanted to kill him herself.

"Wow, um okay...Your hand grip is very strong," Chuck said trying to pull his hand away.

"Oh forgive me. I'm very tired and I didn't realize how much I was squeezing your hand."

"Its not liked it hurt. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself," Chuck said laughing it off.

Mike let Chuck's hand go and smiled. "You're a lucky man, enjoy your family while you can Mr. Bartowski." Mike started for the door as his radio went off.

"Sir we need you down in the experiment room. There is a problem." The voice crackled.

"What is it?" Mike asked holding the walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

"Well we're ready to run the test, but Boston passed out." Mike rolled his eyes and looked at Chuck. "Business calls."

"Wait, wait. What experiment are you guys doing?" Chuck asked walking to where Mike stood.

"It..." Mike looked around the room making sure Jack and Sarah were still sleeping. "It is a training program, it is somewhat like the Intersect, but better. When someone wants to learn something they simply download it into their brain just like the Intersect. Then we stick them into a MRI machine or so it appears but it is really a holo kind of thing, it's like a game. Umm one of your creations I believe, the full body gaming thing." Chuck nodded. "Well we put them in the MRI machine which is really a gaming kind of room. Where the program down loaded into their brain starts to train them. It is simple and takes only two hours for someone to learn how to let's say cook like a pro would."

"Really?" Chuck asked amazed. Could he do something like that? If he did then he would be able to protect Sarah and Jack as well as Ellie and his nephew Micah if it came down to it.

"I'll do it," Chuck quickly said.

"You what?" Mike asked shocked.

"I'll do it. I have studied the Intersect. I'm sure I can handle this. Please...I want to be able to protect my family," Chuck said pleading.

Mike thought about it for a moment. "Fine, you can." Mike said smiling. Mike's mind was on the thought of Hannah still being able to kick his ass when it came down to it and there was no guarantee that it would work. "Let's go, now."

Mike said opening the door. Chuck followed him down the stairs and down another hall to two metal doors. Mike pushed them open and walked in. "I have found another some one to take on the job," Mike said walking to a large desk where four computers sat.

"Hell no," Casey said looking at Chuck. "Bartowski get out!" Casey said pointing to the doors.

"No, no no no. General Casey he is the new subject that we are going to test the program on."

"Over my dead body. Get back to your room Bartowski."

"No, Casey I have to do this."

"No you don't, go now."

"No, Casey. I have to protect my family you have always had the gift of being able to fight and I don't have that. So please let me do this. Sarah won't be there to protect me forever. And Jack needs me..." Chuck said pleading with Casey. Casey stood there looking at Chuck. He then grunted and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but Bartowski anything happens to you. Don't cry," Casey knew what Chuck was saying was true. With Sarah hurt and Jack a kid that just left Chuck to protect them if something happened to himself. He knew Sarah would hate him for letting Chuck do this, but what choice did he have. He couldn't stop Chuck by force from doing this seeing has how he wasn't under his "command".

"Okay...fine...Where do I go?"

"Chuck, sit in that chair right there," Mike said pointing to a metal chair that had restraint on it.

"Okay," Chuck said sitting down. Once he was seated two men came over and strapped his arms, legs, and chest down. They then placed small wires around his head.

"You ready?" Mike asked smiling,

"No," Chuck said not wanting to go through with any pain that he could have.

"Okay. Do it." Mike said nodding to the computer guy.

The man's fingers hit the keys. A loud bell rang as red lights started to flicker.

"One, Two, Three..." Mike counted down. "Glasses on." That was the last order Chuck could hear Mike yell as pictures started to flash on the screen. His head hurt, and his eyes stung as the pictures flashed faster. His body twitched as his mind started to give fighting commands.

"Okay, get him out of there and move him to the Holo machine." Mike ordered.

They picked Chuck up laying him down on the machine's bed.

"Start it." Casey said nodding to one of his men. Who nodded back and pressed the command buttons. Chuck slid in disappearing as the door closed.

"He will be okay General Casey."

"I know Mr. Herb...and if he doesn't come out of there like he was put in there. I'll kill you myself."

Mike smiled and walked out, flipping his cell open.

Sarah woke to the sun fading. She looked around see Jack sleeping. But where was Chuck? Where had he run off too?

She sat up making a face as her sore leg burned with pain. She called out before she could catch herself. She didn't want to be loud and wake Jack. Her hand moved over to the wound.

Jack jerked up and looked over at her. "Mom, mom you okay?" Jack said jumping up from the bed. He ran over to her kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine, where is your father?" Sarah said trying to smile.

"I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep."

Sarah nodded not able to speak, because of the pain rising in her leg. "I need pain killer, Jack, please go and find Casey." Sarah asked laying back down.

"Okay mom, I'll be right back." Jack pushed himself up and ran to the door swinging it open. He looked down both ways of the hallway. "Which way Jack?" He asked himself starting down the left side. "Casey?" He asked starting to walk down the stairs.

Casey looked around the corner seeing Jack coming down. "Bartowski, what the hell are you doing out of your room?"

"It's mom she needs a pain killer." Jack said looking at Mike who walked out of the experiment room.

"Get your butt back up there, I'll send some up." Casey said looking over at Mike, who smiled largely.

"Where's my dad?" Jack asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

Casey looked at Mike who was looking at a clipboard. "He needed rest so we gave him some stuff to help him out. Don't worry about him, Jack." Casey said looking back up at him.

Jack smiled a bit before nodding. "Okay, Casey, I trust you..." Jack said before disappearing around the corner of the hallway. He looked up at the one window where the moon was shinning in.

" What's happening to my life? I don't think I will ever be the same after this. Who would?" Jack thought as he smiled to himself. "It is pretty cool." he said smirking.

Jack's head jerked up from looking at the floor as he heard the glass shatter. Two people dressed in full black with ski mask stood there.

"Grab the kid," one of the people ordered.

Jack looked at the one coming for him. "Dad! Casey! Mom!" Jack yelled hoping some one would come to his aid. He backed up slowly. "Don't come near me, I know.......how to box." He wasn't lying he had been taking boxing lessons for two years now but he had a feeling that wouldn't help much here.

Jack only got four punches off before the man grabbed him, sticking a needle into his neck. Jack's head felt light and his eyes became heavy.

"I got him," said the man who had Jack. "Let's go now."

At that moment Casey ran up the stairs. His heart pounding in his chest as he saw Jack laying limp over the man's shoulder. "Freeze!" He yelled pulling his gun out.

They chuckled and the woman ordered the man to go on and she would take care of the General.

"You move and I'll shoot both of you," Casey said his finger tightening on the trigger.

"Then shoot." The woman said moving in front of the man as he jumped out.

Casey fired over and over with perfect aim but she still stood. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh too bad. You have blanks in your gun." She said taking a knife out of the holster. She threw it at Casey with perfect aim. Before jumping out the window herself. It slammed into Casey shoulder making him call out. Sarah came out in the wall limping, her eyes widen as she saw the broken glass and then Casey who was leaning against the wall, his gun on the floor.

"Casey, who did this?" She asked limping over to him.

Casey looked up at her, tears filling his eyes. He groaned and rolled his eyes at the thought of crying for that punk of a kid.

"They took, Jack. I tried to stop them. But some one put blanks in my gun."

"Who did, who took him? Was it her? Did she take my son?" Sarah said as panic flooded over her.

Casey nodded and slid to the floor. "Sarah, this means some one isn't on our side down there." Casey said looking up at her.

"I know, and I'm find them and when I do. I'm going to beat the hell out of them."


End file.
